1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel class of polysulfone derivatives suitable for the formation of membranes, coatings, ion exchange resins, ion exchange fibers, selectively permeable barrier films, and the like. The compositions of matter disclosed herein are derived from sulfonated polysulfone polymers by modification thereof through a sequence comprising chlorination of hydroxysulfonyl sites, and optionally, further reacting the chlorosulfonyl polysulfone polymer via the chlorosulfonyl substituent.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Polysulfone resins were introduced in the late 1960's and have enjoyed industrial utility since the early 1970's. They are now widely regarded as among the most chemically and thermally durable thermoplastic synthetic polymers. Polysulfone sulfonates are also widely known and used; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,841; and 4,273,903.